princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiichi Yukimura
Background Yukimura Seiichi is the team captain of Rikkai Dai Tennis Club. He is known as one of the Big Three, with the other two being Sanada Genichirō (The Emperor) and Yanagi Renji (The Master). He is also known as The Demigod due to his play style and the fact that he has never lost or dropped a single game before his Nationals Finals match against Echizen Ryoma (who beats him 6-4 after achieving Teni Muhou No Kiwami). He is hospitalized for much of the season due to a neurological disease (the most probable disease is the Guillain-Barré syndrome, a neurological disease that causes paralysis in the limbs). The surgery he must undergo to cure it only has a fifty percent survival rate. Nonetheless, he takes the chance and survives. Appearance Despite his strength, he has a very feminine and frail appearance. He has chin-length wavy hair and blue eyes (brown in the manga) with a fair skin complexion. Yukimura's Rikkai Dai jersey is always hanging on his back, and he often wears a green headband. At the U-17 Camp in New Prince of Tennis, Yukimura has his U-17 Camp Jersey hang over his shoulders on his back like he did with his Rikkai Dai jersey. Personality Outside the court, Yukimura is very kind and courteous towards other people. However, once he steps inside the court he has strong willpower and a rather stern, brutally honest attitude. He is very strict with his team and refuses to lose as both a captain and a player. History Three Years Prior To The Storyline Yukimura and Sanada went to the final of a Junior individual tournament. Yukimura defeated Sanada in the finals, however afterwards, Tezuka appeared and took Tezuka on in a match and defeated Tezuka Kunimitsu and then took on Yukimura immediately after. Sanada claims they were equal. However it is unknown who won. Two Years Prior To The Storyline Yukimura began Rikkai Dai. He became a regular immediately and won the Nationals in his first year along with Sanada and Yanagi. One Year Prior To The Storyline At the start of the year, Yukimura is challenged by Kirihara and utterly defeats Kirihara. Yukimura then captains Rikkai Dai to win the Kanto Regionals and Nationals. Prefecturals At this time, Yukimura suddenly suffered a life-threatening illness. He collapsed suddenly by his School's local station while coming from practice with the rest of the Rikkai Dai Regulars. Regionals During this time, Yukimura was in hospital undergoing treatment. On the final of the Kanto Regional Tournament, Yukimura underwent an operation which had a 50% chance of success. His Rikkai teammates promised him they would win the Kanto Regional Tournament for him in the belief his operation would be successful. His operation was a success, however Rikkai lost. Nationals Yukimua getting ready.jpg Yukimura and Sanada at the Nationals Finals.jpg Yukimura focusing.jpg|Yukimura in the Nationals Final in Singles 1. Yukimura Seiichiprof.jpg Yukimura Seiichiprof.jpg Yukimura is known as one of the of Three Demons and as The Child Of God or The Demigod in anime and OVA due to his strength and invincibility on the tennis court. He had been a Rikkai Dai regular since his first year along with Yanagi and Sanada. He is an undefeated player until he loses to Echizen when he uses the Pinnacle of Perfection in the National Tournament. His level of power is immeditaley proven when Tooyama Kintarou challenges him to a one-point match. The match ends in Tooyama's crushing defeat where he is unable to move after suffering the effects of Yukimura's fearful tennis. U-17 Camp Shortly after the Nationals, the Rikkai Dai team was invited to the U-17 camp along with several other middle school teams. At the camp, Seiichi and all the other middle schoolers are tricked into playing a doubles tie-breaker style game against their friends. He then plays a tie-break game against his close friend Sanada whom he utterly defeats 7-1. As a result, Sanada gets sent with the other losers to the mountains while Seiichi ends up playing and defeating all his High School opponents in his matches and advances to the 6th Court. Yukimurais then seen with his Court and several other Court groups as audience to the 5th Court taking on the 3rd Court in a Team Shuffle. After many quick matches, the coaches select 20 players to take on U-17 Japan's Top 20 players. Yukimura is the final player, and the only middle schooler, to be chosen, further implying how skillful he is for his age. He is chosen to play against U-17 No.11 Fuwa Tetsuhito and the two of them undergo a long rally that begins with Fuwa taunting Yukimura by deciding to play blindfolded. However, this doesn't faze Yukimura: just when Fuwa decides to get serious, he completely loses his sense of sight, seemingly giving Yukimura the upper hand in the match. While neither player seems to be have even broken a sweat, it appears that Fuwa reveals his Reflection technique. Which reflects any disadvantageous state back on to the opponent who sent it through the use of Fuwa's eyes. This causes Yukimura to go blind, completely reversing the situation of the match despite the match only being in its early stages. However this was all a figment of Fuwa's imagination. As it reveals that Yukimura's Yips technique dramatically improves since he reveals that he put Fuwa to sleep through his tennis thus crushing Fuwa and wins the match. As a result, Yukimura is made the No.11 representative of the All-Japan Juniors. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Yukimura is an All-Rounder, as stated by Konomi Takeshi. He returns every opponent's shots no matter what. As he does this, he takes away the opponent's five senses, a phenomenon which Kintarō describes as "...like your body no longer wants to cross the net or move at all." This is due to the fact that his tennis places his opponent in a state known as the'' yips, ''where the user freezes up and simply cannot move. Yukimura also has the ability to see through every shot. Meaning there is not a shot he can not return. However, he is also powerful even without taking his opponents' senses. Despite Sanada overcoming Yukimura's tennis, Yukimura easily continues to overpower him in their tie-break match. It seems that achieving the Pinnacle of Perfection is the only way to overcome as it was implied that Ryoma got all of his senses back after he doing so. Trivia *Yukimura is named after Sanada Yukimura. The other half of the name went to the vice-captain, Sanada Genichirō. *Yukimura is one of the few male characters in the anime who is voiced by a female voice actor (Nagai Sachiko), others being Ryoma Echizen, Kintarō Tōyama of Shitenhōji, Taichi Dan of Yamabuki, Yōhei and Kōhei Tanaka of Jōsei Shonan (the latter two being anime-only characters), and Fuji Shūsuke. However, Ryoma, Kintarō and Taichi are first years, and thus are more naturally voiced by a female seiyū due to their age, while Fuji and Yukimura are both third years. *Father's occupation: Worker (Advertisement Company) *Astrological Sign: Pisces *Height: 175cm *Weight: 61kg *Blood Type: A *Foot Size: 26.5cm *Club: Beautification Committee *Favorite Food: Grilled Fish *Hobby: Gardening *Favorite Subject: English, Mathematics, Art *Disliked Subject: Chemistry *Favorite Music: Brahms 4th Symphony *Frequently visited place in school: the campus flowerbed, rooftop garden *Favorite Color: Pale Blue *Preferred type: Healthy People Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Captain Category:Kanto Players